


Pumpkins

by pagsywagsy



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Gen, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, actually instead of pumpkin carving its more like pumpkin stabbing..., i don't know what this is, pumpkin painting, this was probably a lot funnier in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: Grimmjow just wanted his weekly fight with Ichigo. Was that so hard to ask for?





	Pumpkins

"This is the dumbest shit I've seen you humans do," Grimmjow stated as he watched Ichigo paint a pumpkin with his sisters. He couldn't tell if it was supposed to look scary with the black eyes... but it was laughable at best. "You just paint it?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Ichigo glared at him. "It's a tradition."

Grimmjow glanced at the girls. Besides the unimpressed looks from Ichigo's sisters, they remained to themselves. He was pretty sure the surly-looking one was the only one that could actually see him.

"When it makes you skip out on our training sessions, yeah, I do have a fucking problem with." Grimmjow glared right back. "Shit's boring."

"Then leave," Ichigo said without much bite. "I'm busy."

He watched Ichigo go back to his painting. The only reason the thing looked scary was because Ichigo was doing a terrible job. Grimmjow couldn't even figure out what it was supposed to be. Was it supposed to be a cat? At least Grimmjow could tell the sisters were painting one of those soccerball things and a butterfly. The fuck was Ichigo supposed to be doing?

He hovered around more curious to see how bad Ichigo's thing was gonna end up, but it was boring. He sat down and started polishing Pantera instead. 

"I told you to leave."

"Don't wanna," Grimmjow said without looking up.

"You know," the surly looking sister said, breaking up their argument. He glared at her. "There are other traditions to Halloween. Instead of painting, you carve faces into the pumpkin."

Now that was something he could possibly get behind. With Pantera already in hand, Grimmjow stabbed straight through Ichigo's pumpkin. He was reminded of one of those foods that were sold on sticks.

Ichigo just stared down at his pumpkin. The blade inches from his fingers. "What the fuck!?" He yelled and turned on Grimmjow. "You almost took my hands off!"

_How dramatic._ "If I wanted to take your hands off, I would have." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "And besides, I'm helping you."

"Helping me?" Ichigo looked skeptical. 

"Yeah." Grimmjow sawed a chunk out of Ichigo's pumpkin and ignored the indignant squawk that came from Ichigo's mouth. The gaping hole reminded him of his own hollow hole. _Weird._ "I just made your pumpkin look cooler. You're welcome."

Ichigo snatched his pumpkin away before Grimmjow could cause any more damage. "Just go get your own fucking pumpkin."

"Boys," the softer looking sister spoke up. Grimmjow noticed that she wasn't exactly looking right at him, but instead in his general vicinity. "Can you just kiss and make up or whatever it is you do when you go fight each other. Your bickering is making it difficult to focus."

"Yeah, you guys argue like an old married couple."

Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but Ichigo seemed flustered over it. He completely ignored Grimmjow and began arguing with his sisters. This family was way too much of a headache. At least the father wasn't around. Grimmjow always had to hold himself back from punching the man.

He picked up Ichigo's pumpkin. The other had completed forgotten about it in his annoyance at the younger two. Unlike the first jab he'd done, Grimmjow carefully began carving chunks away. It would have been helpful if Pantera was smaller.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to get your own pumpkin!" Ichigo's voice broke him from his focus. "Stop cutting mine up!"

"Hold your fucking horses," Grimmjow grumbled. He turned away slightly so Ichigo couldn't take it away again, but Ichigo didn't seem too hellbent on stealing it back. _Good_, he thought. "There." He turned his masterpiece toward Ichigo.

"The hell is that supposed to be." Ichigo looked at the angry carved face and the black smearing of what used to be his painting.

"You," Grimmjow said with a smirk forming on his lips. 

"That is not how I look."

"Course it is." Grimmjow pointed to the pumpkin. "It's orange like your hair and you’re always frowning."

"I can definitely see it." The surly sister said. Maybe Grimmjow should learn their names. This one obviously understood what he meant. Maybe she wasn’t so bad.

Without a word, Ichigo grabbed another pumpkin. Grimmjow could see the anger in his eyes, which made him smile a little. Ichigo practically drenched the thing in shades of blue and black. "There, and this is you." He said, holding the pumpkin up in front of Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow stabbed it. "Stop doing that!" Ichigo roared at the blade near his face. "I'm in my human body, you asshole!"

"Whatever, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have,” He said again. _God, he’s so dramatic._ "And you forgot my hollow hole. I was fixing it for you."

"Shut up and go back to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo practically pouted, looking at his poor mutilated pumpkins.

"Not without my fight." And wasn't their weekly fights their tradition? Like hell he was leaving without it.

Groaning, Ichigo leaned back on his hands. "Can't we just do it tomorrow?" He asked, scratching his neck. "I've got the whole day off. We can fight as much as you want."

Grimmjow thought it over. The idea of unlimited fighting for a day was extremely promising. "As much as I want?" He asked to make sure. Ichigo nodded. "Fine. I hope you're prepared to get your ass kicked. I've got a few things I want to try out on you."

Ichigo's eyes seemed to burn at the perspective of a good challenge. "I'd like to see you try."

His sister groaned. "God, can you two just get a fucking room already? Is this some twisted version of foreplay?"

Ichigo turned scarlet and Grimmjow took back every nice thing he thought about her from that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something and think 'the fuck did I just write'? Cause that's what this is and the best part is I don't care. And this was hilarious to write (at least for me). I don't know if this was even relatively funny for anyone else.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pagsywagsy)  
[Tumblr](https://pagsys-writings.tumblr.com)


End file.
